jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Zielona Śmierć
Zielona Śmierć (ang. Green Death) — gatunek smoka, blisko spokrewniony z Czerwoną Śmiercią(...) two closely related species in the same genus. Same goes for the Red/Green Death.. Przedstawiciel klasy ognistejYes, definitely Stoker.. Pojawia się jedynie grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, School of Dragons i DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising. Wygląd Poznane osobniki tego gatunku mają formę tytanicznąYes, all Titan Wings. Podobnie jak blisko spokrewniona z tym gatunkiem Czerwona Śmierć, w tym stadium rozwoju smok ma ponad sto metrów długości, co czyni go jednym z największych gadów. Zielona Śmierć ma niezwykle grubą, pancerną, szarozieloną skórę pokrytą licznymi wypustkami. Uzbrojony w kolce ogon przypomina maczugę i stanowi niezwykle groźną broń. Dwie pary nóg są równie grube i pancerne, uzbrojone w długie, ostre pazury. Na pancernej głowie znajdują się trzy pary małych, czerwonych oczu. Czaszka zwieńczona jest kołnierzem przypominającym koronę. Ogromna paszcza ma szeroki zasięg ziania chmurami podpalonego metanu. Jej skrzydła są średnie w stosunku do reszty ciała, jednak jest w stanie z ich pomocą latać. Ze względu na swoją wielkość i masę musi uderzać nimi bardzo mocno, wznosi się w powietrze powoli, jednak potrafi niespodziewanie szybko wylądować. Siedlisko i dieta Siedliskiem tych smoków są najczęściej wulkany, których komory wypełnione są lawą. Odporna skóra Zielonych Śmierci pozwala im bez problemu przebywać w takich warunkach. Opuszczają je jedynie, gdy udają się na polowanie. Jeden z poznanych osobników zamieszkiwał Dragon Island, zaś w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Zielona Śmierć zamieszkuje wulkan w zachodniej części wyspy. Nieznana jest dieta Zielonych Śmierci, ale najprawdopodobniej żywią się mięsem zwierzęcym lub rybami. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki tego gatunku, podobnie jak ich kuzyni, są bardzo terytorialne i reagują negatywnie na każde naruszenie ich terenu, zachowują się jednak mniej agresywnie niż Czerwone Śmierci. Nie są też znane z inicjowania ataków na ludzi. Dopóki ci nie wchodzą im w drogę, ogromne gady egzystują w spokoju w swoich wulkanicznych gniazdach. Wydaje się, że niemożliwa jest tresura tego gatunku, jednak według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk możliwe jest życie w jego pobliżu. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Ogień Zielonej Śmierci to niszczycielskie chmury podpalonego metanu. Są bardzo gorące i mogą objąć spory obszar. Umiejętności bojowe Wielki rozmiar Zielonej Śmierci czyni ją potężnym przeciwnikiem. Jej pancerne ciało i ogon bez problemu stawią czoła drewnianym konstrukcjom. Ogniste chmury metanu są w stanie spalić całą flotę. Słabości *Duży rozmiar, oznaczający małą zwrotność w powietrzu. Znani przedstawiciele Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Crimson Death *Violet Death W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk thumb Zielona Śmierć pojawiła się w grze po aktualizacji w maju 2015 roku. Jest pierwszym ze smoków legendarnych. Zamieszkuje wschodnią część wyspy. Jej wulkan znajduje się na Darkened Green. Aby odblokować tego smoka, należy: *mieć Szczerbatka na poziomie 30, *mieć 45 wikingów na Berk, *uzbierać kolekcję lub zapłacić 15 000 run. Dzięki posiadaniu Zielonej Śmierci: *zostaje odblokowany ląd Darkened Green, *zostaje odblokowany dostęp do kolekcji, za które można dostać smoki brutalne, *można czasowo skrócić czas treningu smoków, *zostają odblokowane poszukiwania Zielonej Śmierci (trwają 8 godzin). School of Dragons W grze, w kilku misjach fabularnych z rozszerzenia ''Return to Dragon Island pojawia się jeden przedstawiciel gatunku Zielona Śmierć. Zamieszkuje on w wulkanie niegdyś zajmowanym przez jego kuzyna, Czerwoną Śmierć. Atakuje bohaterów oraz gracza, którzy weszli do jego gniazda, aby zrobić dodatkowy tunel i oczyścić okoliczne wody z trujących wyziewów. Zostaje jednak uspokojony przez Szczerbatka. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising W grze dwaj przedstawiciele tego gatunku, Crimson Death i Violet Death, odgrywają rolę ''bossów, czyli bardzo silnych przecinków, których gracz spotyka po zakończeniu każdego większego etapu. Oba te osobniki pojawiają się w lokacji Dragon Island. Ciekawostki *Gatunkiem pokrewnym do Zielonej Śmierci jest Czerwona Śmierć. *Zielona Śmierć jest jednym z niewielu gatunków ogromnych smoków, które nie są odporne na kontrolę alfy. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Green Death (Franchise) Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z gier Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising